


Everything I Need

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HenrenWeek2020, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Hen and Karen enjoy a quiet day off together
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: 911 Weeks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> For Henren Week Day 3: "I'm here now" + hurt/comfort

“I think I really might be dying this time.” Hen whines from the other room. She’s exaggerating because she craves attention.

“You’re just being dramatic. You run into fires and collapsed buildings for a living, you can handle a little pain.”

“This has no resemblance to little pain whatsoever.”

“It’s not that bad. You’re making way too big a deal of this.”

“Says the woman who spent an hour crying this morning after her parents picked up the kids.”

“I was sad, I will miss them. And don’t remind me, I’ll start crying all over again.”

“I’m about to start crying myself because my wife abandoned me while I’m in severe pain.”

Karen rolls her eyes. She finishes up getting things ready in the kitchen, grabs everything and goes back to the living room. Hen is sitting on the couch, her back against the arm rest, a blanket nearby, ready to be pulled over them both. All she’s missing is someone to sit in the space that’s been left for her.

“I’m here now. I brought you a warm compress, and a spoon.”

“You’re the best woman I’ve ever met, I love you so much.”

“Yes, I know, I’m completely out of your league.”

Karen laughs and hands Hen the compress that she immediately sets on her stomach. The cramps bothered Hen all day and she is grateful to be home and not at the station today. Karen takes place in her wife’s arms, feeling the warmth of the compress against her sore back. She opens the tub of ice cream she’s holding and puts a spoonful of the chocolate and brownie goodness in her mouth before she holds a second spoon out for Hen.

“Thank you, baby, I’ve got everything I need now.”

“You’re welcome. And I demand payment in cuddles and kisses, so start the movie and get to work.”

“You’re so affectionate on your period and I love it.”

“And you’re so overdramatic.”

“I swear the pain really is that bad.”

“Of course it is.”

Karen turns slightly, brushes her hand against Hen’s cheek until it rests under her chin. She pulls her closer so she can kiss her and Hen wraps her arms tighter around her. By the time they pull apart, they already missed the beginning of the movie, but they are both too happy to care. They watch the rest of it while eating the ice cream and exchanging more kisses, holding tightly onto each other.

Their choice of movie is questionable for two women on their period and they both end up crying again. But it feels good, it releases a lot of emotions, and they have each other to hug. The empty tub of ice cream lays forgotten on the floor. Karen is wrapped in both the blanket and Hen’s arms, her face half buried in her warm chest. As she looks up for a last look at her wife, noticing the fond smile she’s wearing as she stares back at her, Karen feels loved completely. In a way she never hoped to be until they met. She falls asleep there, in the comfort of Hen’s embrace, knowing she is just as happy as she is.


End file.
